Revolver
by aznquetzal
Summary: It's her son's life on the line, and she's willing to dig hell to get him back, with or without Sasuke's help. "You hate Sasuke don't you, I can help you with that, by the way Im your Uncle." Madara smirked behind his mask. SASUSAKU
1. i

"_Okaasan...Tell me something about Otousan." He was four, but he could see the strong yet faint loneliness in her eyes._

…_.._

"_He's a Shinobi…and a good man…"_

…_.._

_He frowned, he knew she was lying…_

_She always speak so fondly about him…_

_And he was four…_

…..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_&.&_

Chapter one: Alone

_&.&_

_..._

_..._

She sat in front of the mirror, combing her hair. Cool breeze rush to the window.

It's been always like this, specially now that she's alone, and training is hardly possibly in her situation.

Often times she cries alone. Being away from her friends and family is quite lonely, probably due to the mishap of the hormones during this stage of pregnancy.

Pain seeps down into her heart, she's too young for everything yet she does not regret doing it, the only notion she couldn't quite accept, is that she's into this on her own…without him beside her.

Things have been so complicated ever since she started hiding from her own country, she had to stay away for her safety. She just had to stay hidden until this is over- for now, being in combat isn't possible, and being killed isn't an option.

For if she dies, someone inside of her dies as well, touching her stomach slightly, tears fell from her eyes.

_What kind of world would you grow up in…_

Never get to know your own father, hide from your own village_..._how long would it last?  
Will the child ever see the world? now that she's hiding from the ROOT and the Council, her life and the life inside of her is in jeopardy.

Fear

It's what overwhelms her the most, the thought makes her shut her eyes and shift thoughts into something else.

She does not have any choice, she has to have a strong heart for the _both _of them. And whatever happens she will protect her child...even if she has to do it alone.

...

..

.

_X FIVE MONTHS AGO X_

Sasuke had joined Akatsuki, that's the recent news. Team Falcon (Recently known as Team Hebi) that's been lead by the said Uchiha had been merged with Akatsuki.

She sighed, somehow that kernel of hope has slowly been dying. Her heart was burning, she was choking. Trying to stop the tears from falling, words spread like fire. Everybody hated him…and soon she belived she will feel the same-

'No…he must've got some reason! He must've!'

Yes, Sasuke had finally killed his brother…He killed Itachi. Sakura still couldn't understand why! Why wouldn't he come back?! Why join Akatsuki?! WHY!? She trembled on her knees, she had been staying in her room for quite a while now. And going out of it would take a while…

What else is left to do? Naruto had trained his life to drag him back, Kakashi did his best. Everybody did! Something inside of her clicked.

'Maybe not everybody…'

She looked at her own image, yes…maybe not every body did their best.

She stood up lowering her head, glancing at their photo. Her eyes flickered.

'A crack…'

Hadn't she been home that long that she hadn't notice how mishap her things are? Running her fingers to it, Sakura turned it's back only to find the clamps ripped off. Her jade eyes widened…

She ran to the door and peeked to it, as she spoke.

"Okaasan, have you been fixing my things lately?"

Negative, her mother answered promptly. Sakura went inside her room again, picking up the picture frame as the back fell off.

'Huh?'

A piece of paper fell with it…maybe this paper cause the frame to crack.

She picked it, who could've entered her room without anybody noticing-

Her heart skipped a beat, the symbol almost caused her to yelp, it's prestige still hadn't lost it's glory. After all it's the Uchiha Emblem.

'Could this be…from him…'

And she wished shouldn't have opened it, as if her mind refused to process everything her eyes had been reading. For an average girl with an average family…it's too much to handle.

---

Whoever sent her the letter, that person must've cared for Sasuke dearly, she could say that. Now she understands it…she understand him, she understood why he joined Akatsuki.

He wanted revenge…against the elders.

Against Konoha.

She tried o restrain tears, but she couldn't hold it anymore. How could Sasuke handle the truth when he found out? That his brother killed his clan only because it's a mission given by Danzo,Koharu and Homura; The Elders who manipulates even the Hokage. The elders who destroyed Sasuke's life.

The Elders who created a monster that they didn't know exist. Itachi chose to die as the villain in order to preserve peace towards the village. At the tender age of four, Itachi saw war…he knew bloodshed at it's finest, and he despised it…most probably the reason why he accepted the mission of the Uchiha Massacre.

How hard had it been for him? To kill his own kins, his own parents, abandon his own village and abandon his beloved brother. For Peace, Itachi protecte the village…from his own kins. As to why..Sakura couldn't still figure.

The letter only says a few… she doubted but dared to believe it was Itachi who wrote this, there at the end of his short letter…a set of words that slapped her back to reality.

_He needs you._

Itachi must've figured, Sasuke will end up doing this…

Sakura let out a big sigh, alright. This information she holds is highly confidential, that it could cost her a very big price. If other countries finds out about this…War might be possible, or severity of ties. It's a scandal. And if the Council finds out about her knowing this information…she knew the consequences it too big.

'I'll take my chances…he needs me.'

After all, he needs a wake-up call. Sakura opened the window she looked at the bright sun, in it's full glory hanging over the sky.

'It's worth the shot.'

---

She had been travelling for a good half day now, now in Rain Country's border, Sakura' tenseness heightened as she come closer to him…it's as if there's a thread, a thread she thought was gone for long time ago, a thread that tied their fingers together, and somehow…she knew it's their bond.

Sakura sprinted from tree tops to another, she moved fast until she finally crossed the border. She sighed, looking at the mid day sky, dark yet there were stars twinkling from up above, She smiled.

'There's always hope.'

---

He lay there completely helpless, after finishing his mission-barely. It almost cost him his ife, as well as Suigetsu,Karin and Juugo. And to think the three took the blows for him. Suigetsu gave them a chance to get away, Juugo granted him his own chakra thinking that Sasuke's all he's got in place of Kimimaro, And Karin who healed him.

Sasuke had let them get away and take the eight-tailed jinchuuriki back to the Akatsuki's hide-out. After all…It's by Uchiha Madara's orders that he gets to have a big time mission, more over, Sasuke knew better than believe in him…for all he knows Madara might have been testing his loyalty to the group.

Sasuke grunted as he lay at the ground, grass over his back, his torso bleeding profusely. Altough he aborbed Orochimaru, His healing abilities had increased, but his total loss of chakra failed him from doing so.

He wanted to stand up, and make his way back to the hideout. But he knew that even if he tried in vain-he would fail, more likely the travel needs subtle chakra, and right now he's got none. And teleportation Jutsu isn't just possible any moment now.

He needs a rest, and luck. Just incase he lost too much blood, he can just hope he wouldn't pass out, and if he does…there's no waking up.

---

Oh Shit.

It's cold, is he dead? He doubts it, after all he felt pain surging on his back.

It's Hard. And Cold.

But then again, he felt warmth on his chest, slightly lifted his lids. There's green blur n his chest, and its warm..almost too comforting, he grunted. Planting his plams on the floor, trying to pull himself up, only to get slammed down once again.

"Don't. Move." Stern yet soft, almost too familiar.

Maybe he's dreaming, and why the hell is he dreaming of something pink.

---

He finally woke up, eyes fluttered open, his hand rest on his torso.

_Bandages…_

He looked further at the other side of the flame, still processing the informations as to where, and who he's with, the first was easy. He's in a cold cave, slightly lit by a bonfire, and the latter was eerie…

"That's a harsh injury." Her soft voice spoke, she emerged to the other side of the flame. Her eyes floated against it's burning color, almost made them surreal.

"So you took him out huh, the eight –tails…" She continued testing how deep she can get with his waters.

"…"

"I expected that…" She hollered, his gaze pierced the ground, Sasuke refused to look at her, there's just something different with those stares.

The time she last saw him was that encounter at Orochimaru's stronghold, back then…her stares were more desperate, shocked, and pleading. And somehow; everything shifted.

Her eyes spoke words her mouth couldn't speak, it's tensed. But there was something new…something new in those eyes_. _

_Understanding_.

Not even when he left her in that bench when he left Konoha did he see that in her eyes.

"So you're planning to destroy Konoha, huh." She spoke again, and this time, he caught her eye-her stare. The first time she dared to meet his glare.

"You don't know anything." He finally answered, more like a hiss.

"Itachi died to save Konoha," She gave out.

Sasuke figured, she knew something.

'For him your life weighed more than the village itself…' Madara's words ran through his head.

"His life weighed more than the village." Sasuke spoke in cold monotonous voice.

Sakura lowered her gaze on the flame, Sasuke…he felt pain. She knows it, she stood up unconsciously. He must have cried when he found out, he must have been lonely, he must have felt responsible, he must have felt so….weak.

Suddenly, she pulled him over her chest, her hands holding his head lightly.

"I don't need your pity." He spoke as he pulled himself away and turned his back.

"He cared for you…I felt miserable, because he didn't even get the chance to make you feel that way." She finished.

When Madara told him everything, Sasuke- for once in his life ever since the massacre happened, he cried a river. Pouring his heart out on the death of his brother by his own hands.

"But you have a home with us…Sasuke-kun," She spoke again, and this time, no matter painful it is for him; he turned to face her with hatred in his eyes.

"You make everything too easy, because you're too ignorant about everything." He spat bitterly, his voice so much stronger now.

"Yeah! I know nothing! That's what you always think! while you're being so childishly emotional! You're making things difficult because you don't think! You're wasting Itachi's death into destroying what he died to protect! Some brother you are! Sasuke!" She yelled at him, her eyes so desperate, so strong. No she won't back down. She came this far.

"I don't care what your version of the story is, go back to YOUR home because whatever you say won't change my mind." He stood up, and took his Kusanagi from the wall.

"Perhaps you still remember your own brother's calligraphy." She spoke, grabbing something from her vest. A neatly folded paper, with a red Uchiha emblem on the front, she opened only half of the letter on his face.

He paused, his brother didn't even told him everything by himself. Had he knew everything would come this far that he had his own back-up plan?

"Who else have you told." He suddenly spoke as he cornered her on the wall.

She shook her head as she lowered them.

Satisfied with what he heard, he turned his back and prepared to leave when she grabbed the back of his shirt making him look at her in the eye.

"He died to protect the world you're living in….Sasuke-kun, listen to me! You still have your chance…leave Akatsuki, come home…come back to us…Sasuke-kun…" She spoke in a whisper, her breath warmed his cheeks, her eyes never left his onyx ones…

How is this he sees fantasy in her eyes, there's hope, there's change…

In her eyes, he saw everything he truly wanted, peace…home…love…

Yet he knew everything just won't come true, he took this path-

"Sasuke-kun…come home" she whispered again, this time her hold against his shirt tightened, his arms locked at the sides of her head, making a good distance between him, her and the cold hard wall.

Something inside of him wanted to accept the offer, the offer of change and happiness…after all there's always a chance. He just couldn't quite figure, there's something in her eyes that furies him when she cries, there's just something that draws them together no matter how big the world is, like they have this common thread that just won't go away…

Maybe, he could try to take a glimpse of that chance… maybe if he looked further, it would become real-

She gasped slightly, it's then he realized what had done, it's a fatal mistake- he wanted to take a look, and never have a _taste_ of it- he always knew that even before, if he dared to have a bit…he will want more of it. And right now… he had lost his sanity, and somehow- for the first time in his wretched life, and after all the wrong decisions he made- this is the PERFECT one out of all.

She didn't resist him, she didn't know how to respond. After all- this isn't something to expect from him in the first place. He held her tightly against the wall, his heart pounding against his ribcage she could almost feel it, her grip against his shoulder tightened, his kiss getting hungrier his hands roamed against her body, she could only moan against it, her eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the ground against her feet, only the friction against her leg.

---

His eyes roamed against her sleeping figure, his dark cloak covered her. He savored the moment- yes they were seventeen and too young. And maybe this'll be the last time they'll see each other- and perhaps even if they see her, he doubt everything will still be the same.

...

..

.

X END OF FLASH BACK X

.

..

...

Her fear grumbled against the pit of her stomach, spare the nausea and dizziness. Tears ran down her face. It's all about her fear, she's too young to be pregnant, for Christ's sake she's only seventeen half-way to legal age.

To think that she's five months pregnant to an Uchiha Heir, who's father is known as a traitor and is plotting against Konoha. Her parent's couldn't bear it! But abortion is never an option. Never, The life she's carrying inside of her is still human…

Sakura had been into hiding since the Council had found out that she knew something confidential, too crucial.

Rations and secrecy were all Tsunade could grant her, after all the Council holds her neck, and if she does something irrational Tsunade might loose the power and Sakura would be in a worse situation.

Naruto had been furious, insisting that he should go into hiding with her so that he could keep her safe as well as the baby. But Sakura refused.

"You're the only hope we have…"

Those words calmed the blonde down, she was right.

Naruto being their only chance to live a normal life in Konoha when he's the Hokage, he can make a change...he has power.

_Change_

And Sakura is willing to gamble on it, Naruto will never let her down. He never does.  
Although the latter had often insisted on the thought, still Sakura refused.

She couldn't blame him, he's worried. After all she's young-and she's pregnant, anything can happened specially now that she's wanted, all the more reason he wanted to stay with her.

Kakashi had more chance of visiting her at least twice a week, he doesn't have that much of work until further news about Akatsuki comes up. He often checks the house if it's in good shape for the weather, Kakashi knew Sakura can't do much of harsh work in her state. The Jounin is always good for talking, Sakura was glad he comes by to visit- it actually feels good to have someone mature enough to talk to.

Sai is a different story, he comes by with Naruto every time, kept asking questions like: 'How did the baby get in there'. Although Sakura find it amusing Sai hadn't called her ugly since he found out that she's pregnant.

The three often keeps her updated about the village, and the recent moves of the ROOT and the Council, Everytime Danzo's into something, Naruto is the first one to come giving intelligence he earned from Kakashi...it'll be days before he leaves and make sure Sakura's not under attack.

It's still a big question what Sakura knew that had the Council at her back, But the pinkette knew she can't tell anybody about this. Specially Naruto-it could cost him his dream and the worse-his life, Sakura didn't want any of those. As for now...she can't let anybody know, not until she can defend herself from anything.

Sakura planted her palms against her lower abdomen, caressing it. Sakura silently swore, out of all the odds, she will protect her child from all of harm. Not even Uchiha Madara or even The Council themselves.

'As long as I am alive, I will never let anybody hurt you…ever.'

Sasuke doesn't have to know, she doubt he can make a change. After all, Sakura knew she didn't change Sasuke's mind one bit.  
His aim to destroy Konoha proves it.

She has to be on her guard until the baby's out, she can die right after that.  
Sakura has to spare her baby, to see life...to know how beautiful it is to live. The thought made her smile.

Besides, even if she's gone...Sakura's sure her baby would be in good hands. When your Godfather's would be the Copy Ninja, a Jinchuriki and most probably the son of the Legendary Fourth Hokage, and an Emotionless former ROOT Anbu member.

And you're the only heir of an infamous clan.

What could possibly go wrong

TZUZUKU

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE… ;D


	2. ii

_At a tender age of seven he was quite a brilliant boy._

_Too clever for his age._

_Too aggressive._

_Too curious_

_..._

_.._

_._

"_Mom, tell me…did you love my father."_

_It was more like statement than a query_

_._

_.._

…

"_Yes, I did."_

…

_.._

_._

"_Did he love you."_

_He asked again._

_._

_.._

…

_But he got no reply, just a faint smile._

_He might be young, but he knew well than what his mother's telling him._

_His father is too famous to conceal._

…

_.._

_._

"_I love you."_

'_I'll protect you; I'll give you the things my father failed to give you.'_

…

_.._

_._

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while please, promise me_

_You'll try._

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Two: First Blade**

**X & | & X**

Shoving his dark locks atop his head, the young boy snickered.

"Mom! Stop hugging me!" He hissed while prying Sakura's hands off his neck.

Long pink hair tied over a high pony tail swayed as emerald clashed with jade, she smiled slightly pinching the young one's cheeks that earned her a scoff. She really liked teasing him- a lot.

His scrunched face didn't hide the spitting resemblance of his father, and somehow- seeing him smile makes her imagine Sasuke's face in the same way- that emotion of happiness she failed to see in him.

No- Sakura doesn't compare him to his father… Kiro, he's way different in more ways than one, and Sakura loves him for that. She loves him and will always will- after all she had sworn to protect Kiro at any cost, that one thing she failed to do with Sasuke.

Protect.

Sakura had grown to like Kiro's shrugs and scoffs; it's like some sort of endearment. The past seven years has been a real rough road for her, specially when she gave birth-with only Shizune to assist her during labor, it's a fatal gamble- she's young. Sakura knew what implications would happen if something have gone wrong.

But the hard part comes years after birth, specially when Kiro's curiosity gets tickled once in a while-that was when he's still four, miraculously his queries grew faint as years pass by. It made a lot of help.

Although The Council (Koharu and Homura) had been successfully annihilated by **him**, Danzo still had his paws on the search, although his sugar-rush had died down quite a bit, still Sakura couldn't gamble on Kiro's life.

"Sorry, you're just too cute, little man." She whispered, standing up. Sakura went into the kitchen.

"Im not a little boy anymore! I've grown two inches taller since my birthday." He hissed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay then, big boy! Giddy up. Someones coming over, ne?" her voice faded as she went over the kitchen.

Grabbing the nearest object-more like the vase over the table to dodge the incoming kunai over the window, the boy threw it on the air and leaped backwards.

He smirked.

_Just like his father…_

"Naruto-jiisan." He muttered, and as if on cue, the door swung open.

"How's the little brat!" He cheered.

"He's grown taller for a bout two inches since his birthday." Sakura mocked as she giggled, giving Naruto a light hug.

"You're getting prettier since the last time I saw you! Sakura-chan!" Naruto chuckled as he tempted for a joke kiss on the cheeks, not until he felt a kick hit his leg.

"Stop. Hitting. On. My. mom, **idiot**." Kiro emphasized every word.

Naruto snorted, it's a good thing Naruto knows his language- and if he didn't he would've yelled something like 'much like your bastard of a father!' line.

But the blonde could admit…Kiro's definitely a gene from his father, from the body language, and the slightly foul vocabulary (which would grow to be more unlikely in the future, at least that's what Naruto thinks), hair…spare the bright green eyes, and that sweet smile-the smile Naruto was sure Kiro got from his mother.

Naruto had his chance with the Shinobi society and is now in ANBU rank together with Sai- the blonde being a candidate for Hokage title; since Tsunade had proclaimed her approaching retirement.

The blond never failed to visit every week, taking Kiro back in Konoha once in a while- the fact that Sai carries Kiro around helps a lot, having slightly same features makes the two a little less suspicious. At first Sakura's hostile about the idea, but not until Kiro demanded for it and Naruto ensuring her that nothing will happen.

"Can we go now?" Kiro rushed to the approaching pinkette with a grin on her face.

"Not until you promise me some things." She spoke sternly, scrunching her brows staring at her son's eyes.

"I won't pick on any kids, stay discreet, and no Sharingan." Kiro stated and promised with his as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura giggled and gave him a peck on a cheek, gave him his back pack.

"Hey, Mom." Kiro called as he turned his back when he reached the doorway.

"Yep? Sweetie?" Sakura grinned.

"I love you." And ith that Kiro turned his back and walked over to Naruto.

Yeah, the big difference of Kiro and his father is quite also-too spitting.

_I'll love you…give you everything __**he**__ failed to give you._

Naruto smiled at the kid, as they walked out of the house.

'You've got ten times a genius for a son, teme.'

And Naruto meant that literally,after all Kiro activated half of the age Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Six.

And Sakura could still vaguely remember how furious Kiro was when Rouge ninjas attacked them. And Sakura had a hard time defending Kiro- she was badly wounded that Kiro was dead furious.

The latter accidentally activated his Sharingan in the process, but got himself drained for three days.

And from that day forward, Kakashi took Kiro under his wing for tutelage; Sakura hated it, but ended up doing nothing otherwise.

Kiro is tad far too persistent, and Kakashi had advised Sakura to let him be. Kiro's a growing boy and as time passes by; it's getting harder to defend him by herself, Death is a little less something he'll end up with.

XOXOX

_Target Found._

_.._

_._

_Get the boy_

_._

_.._

_Roger, Captain._

_.._

_._

_I'll get __**her.**_

She held her the knife tighter in her grasp.

'Rouge ninjas…no. far too strong.'

It may have been seven years-but she knew exactly how to sharpen her tools.

Kneeling at the wooden plank floor, pushed hard-opening a secret compartment, stealthy hoisting her kunai pouch on her leg. Sakura heaved a sigh. Discarding her pink frilly apron she clutched a kunai in hand.

She wondered- at that moment, that night… Sasuke knew she knows one of the biggest secret in history-far too confidential, yet he didn't do anything to keep her shut about it. Holding it as a kernel of hope- then something snapped her back to reality.

_ROOT_

So Danzo didn't really forget about her existence, then suddenly she felt chakras infiltrate her house.

'One-no two…oh _fuck_…six.' She mentally counted as she grunted in reply.

Suppressing her chakra, Sakura knew ROOT works for Danzo, and judging by Sai's capabilities…Sakura could handle three…but six? It's suicide, it's a good thing Kiro's with Naruto, he's more capable of protecting Kiro in these kinds of situations.

She heard steps approach her, a couple of hand seals and a replica of her appeared. It's a gamble, but heck! She's hell of one-unlike her mentor that is.

She held her kunai tightly as her replica jumped out as at the same time Sakura jumped out of the window.

XOXO

"Hey, Kiddo…" Naruto chuckled as he jumped from tree tops to another, with Kiro just right beside him.

The dark haired boy smirked, and snagged a look at the blond.

"You can use some Sharingan practice." Naruto knew Kiro felt them too.

Naruto could admit, Kiro's a genius… and somehow, He's a sweet boy. Sakura didn't need anymore company when she had Kiro around, although naruto doubts that Kiro knew nothing of his father. He's once a very curious kid- asking things about Sasuke. After all- Sasuke is far too _famous _to conceal. Here says about Uchiha Sasuke is inevitable.

How Kiro loves fighting which he probably got from Sasuke's DNA too, ever since he found out that his Sharingan isn't just a run-of-the-mill ability, the boy wanted to pursue Shinobi society. But Sakura protested.

Rouge Ninjas are always good for training.

XOXO

She never thought she had her first kill after seven long years, but she could swear she's bleeding to death. She lost massive amount of chakra with those four, and now she's still running for her life.

She snickered, well at the very least she got rid of four. A digit bigger than she expected.

Sakura gave herself a credit for that- after all she still stayed in shape all this time.

'They don't have interest in captives, they're here for a kill.' She thought.

After all, isn't Danzo going to interrogate of how much damage she made? But then again his men are out to kill her, not to capture her.

XOXO

"Kiro, stay back." Naruto hissed.

The scenario is getting way out of hand, It was ROOT that's responsible for the attack.

It's one tough fight, Naruto could admit. ROOT isn't a piece of cake, but he managed to swell their butts out of the mess, Kiro sure had been impatient and activated his Sharingan for the longest time- which on the process got him drained.

"Tiny Uchiha…I see." His cool voice tore the silence.

Red and black cloak covered his body, his lone Sharingan eye peaked through the hole behind his mask.

Kiro gritted his teeth, this man…he's an Uchiha too.

He must've known his father…for he had seen an identical cloak in her mother's closet.

"Kiro, go back to Sakura-chan. Now." Naruto hissed, this one's going to be one harsh battle, and whatever the result is- Kiro isn't old enough to know.

"I won't." Kiro answered straightly, anger traced from his voice.

"Stop being a brat, Sakura-chan needs you. Now go."

"B-b-but-."

"I said **go!**"

"Tch. You better not die." And with that Kiro sprinted off in his tiny steps but with immense speed.

"Is that Sasuke's son…how cute."

"Lay your _fucking _hands off the kid, I _fucking _swear I'll rip you into pieces. Asshole." Naruto spoke, with emphasis on the last word.

"I doubt about that, Naruto-kun…"

XOXO

Somehow, ROOT stopped tailing her for quite a while, her eyes were drooping low from exhaustion and blood less. She could feel her legs starting to get numb- her breathing was labored. Trying as hard as she can to at least lessen the bleeding on her chest; Sakura exerted her remaining chakra to it.

"Ki…ro…"

The hardness of the thick tree trunk behind her back and the cold breeze against her cheeks

Her eyes claimed shut, and darkness consumed her vision.

The sky starts to darken, making her look paler and paler by the minute, her clothing nearly concealing only the necessary areas. Pink locks scattered behind her back and her face. Her breathing starts to slow its pace.

XOXO

The door swung open as he kicked it hard. His eyes still blood red, few bruises and abrasions marred his cheeks.

"Mom! Where are you!" He yelled as he stomped inside the house, holding a kunai in hand.

When he realized that Sakura was nowhere inside the house, Kiro started sprinting out of the house, with all his rage. Searching for his pink haired mother.

Tears welled up at the corners of his jade eyes, yet he did his best to contain them. His face still emotionless-yet anger and worry can be traced.

'Mom…damn it! You can't be-no!you just can't be dead!'

He sprinted as fast as he can, looking for clues.

His heart was heavy…all he had was his mother, his ever dearly beloved mother. Kiro could clearly remember her face when he asked her about his father. The very first time he asked her about him…Sakura couldn't find the right words.

'_He's a shinobi…and a good man…'_

She lied, he knew she's a liar. But he loved her anyhow. Whenever he's at the village, Kiro takes his chances.

'_Hey, do you know someone…Uchiha?'_

'_That fucked up bunch of traitors, what of them?'_

Traitors, killers, Akatsuki. Those were a few inklings he found out about them. He knew his father's the only living survivor of _his _clan, left the village for revenge…and left Sakura as well.

'_Did he love you? Mom.'_

He never got an answer, just a smile, and a very tight hug. Whenever he asks her that; Kiro never fail to notice her eyes turn into sadness. Her bright green eyes…

"_Why did he leave us…didn't he love us…Mom."_

"_He's on a mission, sweetie."_

When he knew it was all a lie, Kiro never asked again.

Her bright green eyes…she was all that he has in this world.

Kiro always knew how much she tried to protect him from harm.

He knew how hard it is…

'_I love you, Mom. I'll protect you…I swear.'_

And it fueled him to get better… to be stronger. Strange how Uchiha's love for power is such a gasoline.

No- he only wanted to protect his mother. That's why he need to get stronger…stronger with no shortcuts.

Stronger with just plain hardwork.

Just stronger.

If only his father didn't leave the village, he might be able to protect Sakura.

'_I hate you…for all that you are,'_

If only he didn't leave, Sakura isn't miserable.

'_You made her cry…'_

He stopped on his tracks, massive amount of blood stained the grass in the clearing.

Red scrapped cloth stained with nothing but blood lay there limply.

His eyes turned crimson as he froze, they were wide in disbelief.

He knew that scent…it belongs to his mother.

_If only…_

_._

_You stayed…_

_._

_Bastard_

_._

_If only…_

_._

_You stayed…_

_._

_You could've protected her_

_._

_I hate you_

_._

_You killed my mother._

_._

_I'll kill you…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, You will never be my father._

He broke down into his knees, and for the first time. He cried out loud…sobbing. She always spoke fondly of Sasuke, wanting Kiro to love him as much as she did. But damned all hell… that will never happen.

"Mom…I'll kill him…for you."

**I'll get stronger…to kill you!**

TZUZUKU


	3. iii

_She's struck by fear, the pain she felt somehow felt numb.  
Fear, not for herself. But for him.  
Reality slowly dawned on her so sickeningly slow.  
"K-kiro…"_

…

_.._

_._

"_Hands off my mother." His voice was stern yet small.  
evident pure anger could be traced so easily.  
He may be young, but you can never see fear in his eyes.  
Determination, and it's fury had been his element.  
._

_.._

…

_She knew that from this day onwards, her son's life would change.  
More danger, more question.  
She knew he's learn about Sharingan sooner or later.  
But never this soon_

…

_.._

_._

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
…_

_.._

_._

_Spare a thought of me_

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Three: Familiar Face**

_Disclaimer: The authoress claims no property of Naruto._

**X & | & X**

'That man, he knows where I could find _him_.' He thought, jumping from tree tops to another.

Kiro thought of every possible way to find him-Sasuke. Naruto knew how and where to find Sasuke, but he's going to be the last person on Kiro's list to ask help with. Almost everybody knew the Uchiha, but nobody could find him…spare for one, that cloak, his eyes, the way he looked at Kiro behind his mask- is too sinister, the boy felt it- the chill crawl up in his spine.

The eyes the he wields proves the relativity, the kid could recognize the hatred that burns in his eyes. It scares him, that man- he's morbid and the stench of blood seems to have been his scent. Kiro knew, he's that of cold blood. Kiro started to wonder if these ingridients were the raw materials for an Uchiha, if so…then possibly he could affirm that vengeance proves their existence as well, after all he's another flesh proof to testify.

He had been travelling on his own for two days now- his young body was strained yet still pushing, he had to find the nearest village that he could, he wasn't about to rest. He at least have to accomplish the first step, to find a lead.

Gripping a cold hard thing metal in his hand, Kiro stopped in his tracks as he finally saw a bridge amidst the thick mist slowly thinning as he went closer.

Glancing at his hand was, the insignia of the village that his mother called home-Konoha, he had to figure out put pieces together.

It's been seven years yet his mother kept her mouth shut as to why they need to stay away from their home-her home. Gripping her mother's Hitaiate.

Kiro wasn't a genius for all he knows yet, he knew something certain, Konoha had something to do with it. All of his life the fear was always there, everyday Sakura had to look at their backs as if someone is out to hunt them down. They lived in fear, But Sakura tried to keep it for herself and made Kiro's life as bright as she possibly could.

Too bad, he knows better than she'd like him to believe. He knew his life is full of lies, but Kiro didn't hate Sakura, he didn't disdain the world he grew up in. Blessed, that's what he felt…for all the cruelties this life had granted him, there stood the beacon of light and hope under the flesh of his mother.

He clinged to her love, as he tried to get stronger each day to protect his mother. He never saw the bitterness of life, until that day she died, his world crumbled beneath his feet.

The village they call home, stealing a kunai from his holster.

'Home…you've got to be kidding me' he thought bitterly as he slashed the metal part of the hitaiate.

"Mom…" Tying the scratched forehead protector over his own forehead.

His pain has long been engulfed by hatred and suffering, the only world person he's living for is gone. For a child his age- he might be young, but his mother's DNA proved to be dominant that inherited her determination-only for a different cause. Revenge.

Looking up at the village in front of him, a large bridge stood cold, a familiar smirk crept up to his lips as he saw the board that hung between two large posts:

**Naruto Bridge**

Really, the people these days got no sense of intelligence, naming their bridge after an idiot.

XXXX

"You're telling me to leave Sakura-chan like that!?!are you _fucking _kidding me?!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist over Tsunade's desk.

"If we dispatch a team, Danzo would find out that we're aware of Sakura's situation, he'll find out that I pulled some strings to get her to safety," Tsunade explained, completely ignoring Naruto's colorful language. Tsunade began to analyze the status and tried hard to devise a plan.

Knowing Danzo, Tsunade kept a good record- he's knows nothing of the word 'loyalty'. If he find out that Tsunade hid Sakura, an underground war between ROOT and Konoha is inevitable. This would result a very large number of casualty, all for Sakura's sake, and if the people finds out- surely Tsunade's head would be in the chopping board.

"I won't just stay here and do nothing, Sakura-chan and that brat needs my help." Naruto started stomping out of the office, while the pale skinned former ROOT member stood at the doorframe.

"Step out of that door, I swear you'll have D-ranked missions for the rest of your life." Tsunade scolded.

"No I won't, I'll be the Hokage after you. Obaa-chan."Naruto finished as he spared the hazel eyed blonde a serious look.

A smirk was slowly visible on her lips as she slamped her fist on her table, earning a glance from the Jinchuriki.

"Did you even think I'd let her rot in hell just like that, shame on you." Her words echoed throughout the room.

Naruto stopped on his tracks as he grinned, He knew she would do something- it's just that, he couldn't wait any longer for her to make her move. Time is running out for Sakura, a minute wasted-who knows what'll happened to the pinkette. Naruto just couldn't leave it to his imaginations.

"At this rate, ROOT would dispatch more units now that they knew Sakura and Kiro's whereabouts. If ever you encounter ROOT on your way-try to do this as clean as possible." Tsunade emphasized her words, earning serious gazes from Naruto and Sai.

"I'll have ANBU look after Danzo from the inside, Im tied in a short leash here, so find her. Fast."

After all, Sakura was the best student that she had, a daughter Tsunade could never own. She could still remember the way Sakura reassured her-seven years ago. The burning determination in her eyes mixed with fear and uncertainty. She winced, how did things come to this? It's like a series of knots she couldn't decipher where to start, and just right in the middle of those knosts lies her student's life. If she pulled harder…Sakura will die, if she held loosely, Sakura will fall.

Whatever Sakura knew, it's going to cost her a lot. And for that reason alone, Tsunade must find out what it is, before the situation gets worse, and the rope tied on her hands would turn into shackles and chains.

"You can leave by sunset, use the back gate. I'd remove surveillance by then."

XXXXX

He was far too strained to walk any further, keeping his feet on drag was from plain determination as he passed by the bridge.

His green eyes were sore from lack of sleeping, drooping lids are not helping either, his dark locks obscuring his view. For a boy of his age, it's quite a shock he made in two days without even a nap or food, a couple of steps more- the his figure kissed the ground, his breath slowly getting evenly slow.

XXXX

"_Hey mom…"_

_He called as he watched her mother fix their closet, hanging clothes and folding shirts. Her long pink hair tied in a high pony tail. And she was wearing her white skirt with black shorts and black long sleeves, the colours greatly compliments her paleness, and her bright green eyes and rosy cheeks._

_She looked at her curious son with a smile._

"_Yes, sweetie?"_

"_Is that yours?" Kiro spoke as he stood up and walked over to the closet picking up a dark cloak with red imprints._

_Her lips hung open, as her eyes clashed with his son. Her's full of fear, and his with curiousity. Kiro tilted his head sideways waiting for her answer._

"_Eh? Mom?"_

"_It's your father's cloak. He left it when he visited." Sakura feigned a grin._

His brows scurnched unconsiously, feeling something soft and warm underneath him. Opening his lids ever so slowly, Kiro winced at he saw the off white ceiling. Sitting up, his eyes scanned the area.

"You're awake kiddo." An old man with large built came into view, his gray hair tussled as he held a tattered straw hat in hand, his grin was friendly. Kiro bowed his head in acknowledgement.

XXXX

She could feel the cold pavement under her skin, slowly her vision starts to lighten. It's then she realized she had been unconscious with her eyes open. She could feel them sore and swelling, Trying hard to sit-up, her long pink locks stray on the floor covering half of her face, she could feel bruises all over her body.

Few minutes passed, everything registered to her, She could see the steel bars to prevent her from escaping. The place was awfully dark that she even doubted if she has gotten blind, or if her eyes were still closed. Her hands were tied-

'Chakra chains…'

She was barely clothed, the chill of the cold stone walls and the pavement underneath her makes her feel so. Shuddering slightly, Sakura tried to focus chakra on her palms trying to heal some bruises.

'Great…Now I can't even heal myself.'

She inwardly cursed, whoever hold her captive now must've been strong, after all the chakra chains served as chakra feeders as well. Only giving her minimal chakra to live, Sakura could still feel the exhaustion and the blood loss, knocking over the walls- she tried to figure out her status.

'Underground chamber…'

XXXX

"What's your name kid?" The old man muttered, as he wtched Kiro slowly have his meal in peace, the surely looked familiar. His face and his eyes, the old man couldn't help but wonder.

His manners were exquisite, polite and really matured for a kid of his age- much like that person he met very long ago.

"Isn't it rude to ask of my name without giving yours?"Kiro muttered blankly.

'Is he some reincarnation or something?' The old man bitterly thought at some memory he just remembered.

That _kid _he once knew, twelve? Right, _he _was twelve when _he _escorted him to the Land of Wave for the bridge construction, oh! How could he forget _that _kid- the snobbish, tough kid; together with Hatake Kakashi and the namesake of their bridge-Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tazuna, that's my name." The old man chuckled, as the kid looked at him blankly, cocking his head to his sides, Kiro smirked.

Tazuna was almost sure that he's seeing the same face right now, sitting across him. This kid, he has the same face and that smirk he uses every now and then- gives him a tid bit of nostalgia hit him in the face. He felt like he's gone back to the last Nine years of his life.

"Haruno Kiro desu."

He blinked a few more times, removing his glasses then glanced at Kiro every now and then, it irked the child to no end as he scrunched his brows again.

The name does ring the bell, and his eyes looked too familiar. He had seem them somewhere-those bright luminous green eyes, full of innocence and determination and…pain…hatred. Tazuna frowned, his emotions never dared to show in his young face, this kid-even the emotions were familiar.

'Haruno…' That name, he was sure he heard it somewhere.

Uchiha Sasuke,the infamous Uchiha survivor-a genius;Sharingan weilder, strong and snobbish. Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest ninja ever lived, vessel of the Nine Taile Demon Fox. Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy-Ninja and…that girl…with disturbing pink hair that reminds him of spring and innoncence; probably the only person who keeps the sanity of three men intact, and probably the person who makes things look brighter than it really is.

What was her name…that reminds him of spring and Cherry Blossoms-

'Sakura! Haruno Sakura!'

"Where's your parents kid?"

"My mom died." Kiro answered bitterly, yet his façade gloriously didn't budge.

Tazuna frowned, that girl? Of such young age? Died? But of course she's a kunoichi death shouldn't be anything new…right? This kid in front of him, could it be it's _their _son?

The innocence in his eyes were slowly drifting, the life in them fading ever so slowly. The eyes of that girl he used to know full of innocence and life, how come it's now slowly being conquered by hatred and pain- those emotions Tazuna used to see in that _Uchiha's _eyes. Such a bright color covered with dark shades of emotions, a repulsive combination indeed.

"And your father?" Tazuna continued, and this time in a less audible tone.

"Im looking for him, Uchiha Sasuke. Do you know where I could find him?"

XXXX

"Where's Sasuke." Madara spoke as he sat over a boulder just a few steps outside of the hideout.  
His red cloak caught by the strong breeze, the scent of dry leaves mix with the wind, he watched as Zetsu implants himself just right behind him.

"Still on his mission." Zetsu spurted.

"Good, now make sure he won't come back anytime soon." He stood up, brushing his cloak off, and started walking to their hideout.

XXXX

"That'd be the last one!" Suigetsu cheered as they finished another annhihilation mission at the borderlines of the Grass country, supposedly the fame of Akatsuki had been increasing lately. Doing dirty jobs for politicians- from retrieving illegal items to 'Damage controls' and the list goes on.

Sasuke groaned as he clicked his neck, dragging back Kusanagi from another casualty. He glanced at his team, then suddenly a familiar chakra approached.

"What do you want." He spoke coldly as Zetsu slowly grew from the dirt.

"Another mission, Wave." Zetsu spoke as he threw a scroll over to the Uchiha who caught it ease. Grunting in response, Zetsu dismissed himself.

"Please don't tell me, he wants us to do his groceries." Suigetsu sighed and slumped beside Juugo.

TZUZUKU


	4. iv

_All he could do was watch her cry._

_But he tried his best, but he was too late_

_All the more he failed._

_._

_.._

…

_She whimpers hugging Naruto as tight as she could._

"_Th-they took K-Kiro…"_

…

_.._

_._

_Naruto could only look down as Sakura suffered._

_Kiro was kidnapped for the first time._

_And he was four years old then._

_._

_.._

…

"_He's all that I've got…I'll die if I lose him."_

_She spoke in between sobs as rivers of tears came from her eyes._

…

_.._

_._

_Naruto had seen Sakura suffer for more than he could remember._

_But he never saw her this hopeless._

_In other people's perspective, she may not have been as special as a Jinchuuriki nor a survivor._

_But in the depths of all Team 7's misery, she serves as their Ether of Life and Hope._

_._

_.._

…

_Seeing her like this, it breaks his heart._

'_If you were here…you bastard.'_

"_I swear to you Sakura-chan, we'll find him before the sun sets."_

…

_.._

_._

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_Back then, I didn't know why._

_All that you did was love._

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Four: Independence**

_Disclaimer: The authoress claims no property of Naruto._

**X & | & X**

"Ah, Nostalgia! Wonderful!" Suigetsu sighed as they walked in the village completely discarding their Akatsuki cloaks.

The mission was tad too easy. Try not to cause too much trouble and blend in, squeeze out information about _Altair_- that stupid sword that was said to be made from fragments of comets. That stupid sword that earned Madara's fancy.

"Tch, You adore this thick stupid fog. That's so you-so stupid." Karin retorded.

"Thank you fog! For obscuring my vision of this hideous woman!" Suigetsu cried out loud.

As they went closer to the village vicinity, the fog started to fade.

Dark eyes glued on the gigantic sign board over the bridge, Perhaps nostalgia wasn't so bad.

**XXXX**

"So that was Sasuke's kid." Madara spoke as he sat in front of her cell, his voice echoed throughout the chamber.

The tinge of sunlight illuminates the cold dark chamber, giving her a slight view of her captor.

As he spoke to her, Sakura grunted in response.

"He's a spitting image of his father, that brat."

Still, she refused to comment on his statements. If Madara's trying to take information from her. Sakura would take the shovel, dig her own grave and take her silence with her.

"Hmm, young tender age he activated Sharingan-surpassing Itachi."

Sakura glared at this, whatever he's going at. Sakura's sure it wasn't anything that she would like.

"Stay away from my son, you have Sasuke! What more do you want!" Sakura jerked up as she walked towards him with only the cell bars as walls between them.

"I heard a lot from you Haruno Sakura-or should I say Uchiha,"

"Im warning you, Stay away from my son. You'll regret it."

"Top student in your class, honored medic, and your flawless chakra control. Maybe your genes had something to do with your son's talents." Madara completely ignored her threat, as he spoke to her casually.

"_Fuck off_."

" Congratulations, your son has been the first in the Uchiha clan to have activated Sharingan at the age of six." Madara chuckled, amused as he was to watch that furious expression on her face.

"Oh! And yeah. I owe you for disposing Sasori, he's such a pain." And with the puff of smoke, he took his leave.

It's as if all colors in the world had left her, Sakura started to get pale as she collapsed on the floor, her chained hands supporting her, long pink locks strained at her sides as realizations hits her.

_Fuck! Im the bait! I have to get away from here,Fast._

She knew her son far too well, Kiro keeps grudges like his father does. Revenge is just another thing she would bet on Kiro had gotten from Sasuke too.

**XXXXX**

"So you do know him." Kiro muttered as he helped the old Tazuna fix the table.

"But that was nine years ago, his team had to escort me back here." Tazuna answered.

Kiro didn't answer on this, trying to shrug of his annoyance. Yet he waited for Tazuna to tell him more. Sakura never spoke of Sasuke's past. She merely answered his questions about him. To think that Kiro barely knew him when he was younger, all he knew was his name and nothing more.

"He was such a snobbish boy, talented-yes…" Tazuna continued.

The child just looked at him with his statement. When Sakura actually told him that Sasuke was a very strong ninja- she wasn't lying after all. For an old man to remember him after nine years.

"Was he…with my Okaasan…" Kiro subconsciously muttered.

Tazuna chuckled at this, the memory hits him back.

"Yes, he was." The old man muttered as he watched Kiro's face, anticipating his emotions. His stare softened, Kiro wanted to know more.

"He always had her back."

"_Uso_…" (1) Kiro muttered underneath his breath, audible enough only for him to hear.

"You haven't seen him at all, haven't you kid." Tazuna's gaze were on the floor.

He couldn't blame Sakura for this though, how could she let this child meet his father when the latter is an infamous criminal. It's got to be a burden for her to carry- raising this child alone.

"I don't need him." He hissed under his breath, having Tazuna stare at him for a moment.

"Why are you looking for him, then?"

"To give him a piece of my mind." The child muttered, trying to restrain his eyes from watering.

**XXXXX**

"Split into pairs, let's get this over with." Sasuke spoke sternly as he acquired his new set of clothes.

Adjusting his new black hakama closer to his chest, and discarded his Akatsuki cloak behind. He glanced at his bickering team.

"Me and Sasuke-kun would-."

"Juugo, come with me." Sasuke interrupted Karin's proposition. He wouldn't take a woman for a partner- it's way too troublesome. Besides having Juugo running around on his own poses a possibility of blowing up their cover if the blonde would berserk without him around.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Suigetsu hollered with pure disbelief.

"Do I look like Im joking." Sasuke hissed, taking Kusanagi in his hands. Juugo and Sasuke walked passed the crowd. Completely leaving Suigetsu and Karin behind.

**XXXXX**

"Let's do each other some favor. Do not talk to me, and likewise will I to you." Karin proposed as she and Suigetsu headed downtown to gather up some supplies.

"Deal."

Then something along the fruit stand caught his eye.

"Im hungry." And with that, Suigetsu walked briskly over the fruit stand.

**XXXXX**

"At least let me fill you up something for your travel, I owe your parents a lot you know." Tazuna spoke as he chuckled. He took Kiro downtown and convinced the child to at least have some things for his journey.

"You don't have to, really." Kiro muttered.

"This one looks good!" Tazuna ignored Kiro, as he picked a couple of fruits at the fruit stand, choosing over the ripe ones.

"Hey, old man. I'll have one of these." A silver haired man suddenly spoke as he grabbed a piece of apple from the tray.

Kiro snorted at the man's antics. Looking up, Kiro's eyes met his.

"Wacha looking at, brat."

"Looking for your manners, I guess." Kiro hissed.

"Im starting to love this kid." A certain red headed woman with glasses spoke as she smirked.

Tazuna handed the vendor some coins and shrugged at Kiro's behavior and just chuckled. A piece of the old chunk it is.

"Forgive him, he just lost his mother._ Ikuyo_(2), Kiro-kun." And with that Kiro glared at Suigetsu for the last time and followed Tazuna.

**XXXX**

Trying to materialize her chakra into the tips of her fingers, Sakura sighed once more. It was all in vain.

Screw that chakra chains, she can't even puncture them off. So how the hell can she get out of this chamber?!

Touching the cold stone wall surrounding her, she could feel the faint chakras forced into it.

Even the walls are very well infused with chakras, Madara sure knows who his captive is. After all her inhuman strength can pulverize mountains- slumping on her back, Sakura hugged herself closer.

Akatsuki sure is strong…

'Akatsuki….'

Then something flickered in her bright,bright brain.

But it's going to be the last resort she'll take. As of now, she'll try to work things out by herself, because having _him_ involved would sure trigger bombs from the past.

**XXXX**

He knew better than to ask some strangers-when he actually knew someone who owe him his life.

Sasuke and Juugo went up the village further.

If Sasuke could remember well, Tazuna's house is somewhere around here.

**XXXX**

"If you find yourself in need of any help, my door will always be open for you. Little brat." Tazuna chuckled as he shuffled Kiro's dark hair, Kiro stood outside the old man's house with his backpack over his shoulders, and scoffed at the old man's antics.

"Thank you for everything." Kiro bowed his head stiffly. After all, it's a legacy that his mom passed on to him, manners matters most.

As Kiro walked heading out of the village, Tazuna's nearly opaque eyes watched him…wishing, hoping, that whatever awaits his journey would somehow lead him to the right path, the path his father failed to notice. For all Tazuna knew, if the Haruno girl could see her son right now... she would be in deep pain. For this child is damaged more than his eyes could ever see.

**XXXX**

His streaking blond hair and orange outfit stood out from the green lush of the vast forest as he and Sai leap from treetops to treetops with nothing but dead silence.

"We have to find that brat." Sai muttered.

Being the emotionless guy as he is, Sai shared his moments with Kiro in the past years. The wonder of that 'bond' Naruto was talking about…he's starting to regain his ideas.

It's something that makes his heart wrench for the slightest bit, his anger boil ever so slightly. That kid- he may have been a piece of that Uchiha, but he's a big chunk of Sakura as well.

Sai grew accustomed to Kiro, it's like having a brother again. The way Kiro looks up to him made him feel overwhelmed-though foreign as it may seem, Sai felt it. Ever since Sai saw Kiro back when he was still an infant, he swore that with his life and the top of his skills- he shall protect that child, that even in the absence of Sasuke, He and Naruto shall stand up beside Kiro and be the father and brother Sasuke failed to accomplish.

Naruto grunted in response, it's awful to choose between Kiro and Sakura. But for once in Naruto's life- he knew Sakura would rather dig her grave with her mandibles than let anything bad happen to Kiro.

The blond wouldn't blame the kid if he starts to abhor his own father, Naruto never really hated Sasuke-not majorly. But this gamble started to stir emotions far ahead, if Sasuke could have been here-

'Teme…'

Sai halted as he looked back at Naruto who suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He may never have stopped looking for Sasuke, but right now Naruto just earned another good headstart to hunt him- yes, 'hunt' him and not 'take' him. Hunt him, Naruto will hunt him and will not take a no for an answer or the worse should happen he will drag Sasuke at all cost.

"Look for Kiro, I'll go find his bastard of a father." And with that Naruto leaps in the opposite direction.

**XXXX**

Juugo took the initiative and knocked on the door. A voice then spoke.

"Forgot something kiddo-." His eyes grew wide.

Was it destiny or fate playing cruel games on him, that right now. Uchiha Sasuke is right in front of his door step, with that very,very peculiar façade. Matched with his signature glare and ever so scary killing aura, Sasuke stood stiffly as he glanced at the old man with pure amazement and surprise over his wrinkled face, Sasuke snorted.

That face…just walked away from him a moment ago with pure determination and hatred in his bright green eyes, and now-

"U-Uchiha Sasuke." He stammered.

**XXXX**

Finally, as her bruises starts to heal as well as the pain from her wounds, Sakura could feel the stability of chakra flow in her system.

Analyzing the chakra chains, Sakura knew that forcing it off her would take too much strain and the minimum chakra she's able to produce, creating a crack could possible help her to tear it down.

Disrupting the flow would only cause contraction, by which she noticed the more she try to infuse her chakra to it, the chain tightens and contracts. The only choice she was left with is to copy the chakra flow and disrupt it thus infuse her chakra and tear it down.

Pure concentration and skills is needed, she never had even tried to do it before. She doubts Madara did these chains himself, having an idea as to what elements an Uchiha possess would give her an advantage and she might just use that at her will.

**XXXX**

It's half day's time to get to the Rain Country, as Tazuna had speculated about the sightings of two Akatsuki members. It wasn't even sure-but Kiro would take the gamble. Any lead would do, it's all or nothing.

Kiro knew that whatever's waiting for him in the Rain Country might lead to his death, but he couldn't careless. Of all enemies…he's got nothing to loose, his mother has departed…himself? He couldn't careless… but if and only if he's going to die anyway. He swore to take his father with him six feet under.

Skipping from treetops to another Kiro held his mother's hitai-ate and wore it on his forehead. Marred with a large scratch completely dignifying the Konoha insignia.

At the very least he stands a chance- Sakura may not know Kiro's elements. But Kakashi already taught Kiro everything he needs to know about the Sharingan. Kiro and Sasuke share the same elements.

Thunder and Fire.

Kiro has yet to try Chidori but he has ideas as to how to do it, and his Genjutsu's in top-class. Probably genes from his mother, and his chakra control is as perfect.

The young Uchiha believes he stands a chance.

**XXXX**

"I have a mission for the two of you…" Madara spoke as he stood from his chair. Looking at Konan and Pein's hologram standing in front of him waiting for his orders.

"Can't that other Uchiha do it…" Konan suggested in monotone.

"It's a little secret." Madara chuckled.

"What is it then…" Pein asked.

"I want you to look for this kid." Throwing a piece of picture over at Konan who caught it with ease, the two raised an eyebrow and looked at Madara with quizzical wonders but nevertheless nodded and disappeared.

The hunt begins now, Madara just need to pull the trigger. He knew better that when he get a grip over that kid's neck- loosing Sasuke in this game wouldn't be much of a trouble after all.

XXXX

_In my eyes you are the world._

…

_.._

_._

_With you_

_._

_.._

…

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

…

_.._

_._

_Now that you're gone_

_The future doesn't exist anymore_

_._

_.._

…

XXXXX

_TZUZUKU_

_1. Uso - lies_

_2. Ikuyo - Let's go  
_


	5. v

"_Did he ever took care of you?"_

_He asked, watching as his mother took his blanket._

_She looked at him with a smile._

…

_.._

_._

_And for the first time in his life that he ever asked about his father._

_Sakura actually gave him a genuine smile._

_._

_.._

…

"_Yes, he saved my life more than my hands could count."_

_She asnwered gleefully as she sat beside Kiro and started massaging his scalp._

_Kiro smiled, so Sasuke wasn't all that bad._

…

_.._

_._

"_Mom...Is Naruto-baka really going to be a Hokage?"_

_Sakura giggled at this._

_Her son's curiosity knows no bounds._

_._

_.._

…

"_Yes, I believe so."_

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_You are sunlight and I moon_

_Joined by the Gods of Fortune, Midnights and Highnoon_

_Sharing the sky._

_We have been blessed_

_You and I_

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Five: Daybreak**

_Disclaimer: The authoress claims no property of Naruto._

**X & | & X**

'Just a little more..' Sakura mentally cheered as sweat dripped from the sides of her temples, eyes focused eagerly on the chakra chains in her wrist.

A thin line of green exudes from the tip of her right forefinger and slowly puncturing the chakra band on her left wrist.

"Tch, now **that **is impressive." Madara's voice suddnely crippled in echoes.

Sakura stoned in her postiion as she felt Madara walk inside her cell, kneeling down before her. Sakura met his lone Sharingan gaze.

'Don't look at him…don't.' She thoughtfully reminded herself about the skills of a Sharingan weilder, dropping her gaze down to the cold floor. Madara chuckled.

"You managed to crack it, wonderful." He sat down on front of her.

"And now you're here to what? Kill me?" Sakura hollered in her strong voice as she glared at the floor.

Seriously! How could this man be the founder of the Uchiha Clan and be one of the foundations of Konoha. His aura is a little less senile than Sasuke's-that's for sure, but there's this glint in his Mangekyou that Sakura didn't even dare to go that far to push his buttons and stretch his patience.

"You could've just asked me, really. " Madara spoke as he tugged at her wrist and gallantly removed his chakra chains.

Her eyes widened in full surprise, It's a good thing Sakura's daze was on her wirst. Madara kept on staring at her faze, then he chuckled once more.

"Not even Sasuke could get you out of here, Trust me on that." Suddenly his voice turned cold and in a glimpse and a puff of smoke, he's out of sight.

'He couldn't be that strong is he…' Sakura couldn't help but feel the chill roll up to her spine. Could Madara be that strong…to have that full confidence that no matter what Sakura does, she cannot escape this shit hole, and Sasuke isn't enough to take him down…seriously?

**XXXXX**

'_Altair isn't in Wave- I've heard ninjas are looking for it in Amegakure.'_

Leaping for tree branch to another, Sasuke sighed.

After finished this mission, he's surely heading to Konoha with or without Madara's permission.

It's almost five hours since they began traveling their way to Amegakure, it could've been easier if those those other Akatasuki;Konan and Pain would just do it-residing in Ame could've been an advantage, but passing on duty isn't one for Sasuke.

Stopping by the clearing, Sasuke could already see the sky scraper of Ame.

"It'll be another two hours, we'll take a rest." Sasuke declared as Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin agreed.

**XXXXX**

He sat beside the river, snatching his early dinner from his pack. Kiro sighed and watched as the sky starts to dim and stars started to shine.

Tazuna had been really generous enough to make him some sandwiches for his travel to Amegakure, Kiro was thankful somehow. A bitter smile crept up to his lips.

Sakura used to make the best meals. Naruto often brags about Ichiraku's best ramen- but nevertheless, the blond pigs out on every meal Sakura prepares.

Kiro never needed anyone- he maybe fatherless, but he's got the best uncles: Naruto, the blond may be an idiot at times, but other than Kiro himself- Naruto could make Sakura smile. Naruto never failed to protect Sakura- it's something the child was thankful for.

Sai, oblivious to everything. But Kiro enjoys his company. The silence, Kiro actually looks up to Sai like a brother. Whenever Kiro visits Konoha, Sai would be the one who gives him a tour- taking advatage of a few of their physical similarities, Sai helped Kiro conceal his Uchiha identity.

Kakashi would be the best sensei Kiro ever had, and the best Father figure he grew to know. Kiro might've hated it when people treats him like a baby, but Kakashi is different. He even carries Kiro over his shoulders at times. But Sakura always threatens the Jounin about some adulterated magazine.

Shrugging nostalgia off, Kiro finished his sandwhich. Lying on the cold grass, he stared at the sky.

'Mom, are you watching over me…'

**XXXXX**

"Has anyone ever told you, you stink." Karin hollered as she scrunched up her nose at Suigetsu.

"I sweated too much." The latter answered as he grinned

"Get yourself hydrated."Juugo suggested, knowing Suigetsu's techniques, mainly requires water. It would be trouuble if he's dehydrated.

Sasuke had been busying himself with Kusanagi as he laid out the blade and started polishing it, completely ignoring the rest of his team.

Suigetsu plopped himself up, and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, well.. I'll be in a moment." The pale haired man scoffed as Sasuke just nodded.

**XXXXX**

It would be better to proceed when it's dark, so he could easily infiltrate the village. Being a kid would be an advantage, nobody would ever doubt him being an enemy. But Kiro wouldn't gamble on that.

Snatching a Kunai from his holster, as he heard someone come closer.

With stealth he threw his Kunai at his left, a good six feet away from him, then he saw that man. Again.

"You!" Kiro hissed.

**XXXXX**

It's a good thing he's got reflexes, Suigetsu glared at the trajectory as to where the kunai came from.

"You little midget!" He stomped his way to the kid, as he watched the dark haired child gather up his composure and stood into battle stance.

He smirked.

"And you have the gal to glare at me like that." Suigetsu crossed his arms as he plopped himself to the ground and sat giddily.

Kiro relaxed at this, this man smells like salt water. From the likes of him- he's a dangerous man. Kiro sighed.

"What's a kid of your age doing here, where are your parents. Geez." Suigetsu crawled near the river.

"I don't talk to strangers." Kiro scorned.

"Good one kid, your mom should be proud." Suigetsu hollered, as he drank water from the river and started refilling his jug.

"Don't talk as if you know her." Kiro's voice turned cold.

"Funny, I can't feel the urge to kill you." Suigetsu chuckled as he watched the kid's face.

Kiro stared back in a questioning gaze.

"You look like someone I know. An ugly,bossy,bastard." The pale haired man giggled as he talked of Sasuke.

Kiro shrugged at this, and stared at the peak of the nearest skyscraper from Amegakure.

"Do you know where I could find Akatsuki?" Kiro glared at no one in particular.

**XXXXX**

Sakura still can't fathom what Madara meant by what he said. It doesn't matter how complicated things are- Sakura will definitely figure things out. But somehow the pieces just don't fall into place.

It doesn't really matter if she's half alive when she gets out of here. The nly thing that matters is that she should get out of this place no matter what the cost is. She'll dig hell with her mandibles if needed be just to find his son in all possible ways.

This would be the last place Sakura would let Kiro be in, a very, _very _ dangerous place. Where two Uchiha's shelter themselves with nothing but violence and hatred. Knowing her son…he shares the same weakness as his father, if Madara tries to manipulate Kiro- he would definitely suceed.

**XXXXX**

"Are you sure you'll let that girl off with no handicaps?" Zetsu spoke from the ground.

"My eyes on her is the heaviest handicap." Madara spoke coldly.

He once used Mangekyou on her, back when she was barely conscious when they saw her nearly in the brink of death.

A smirk found its way behind his mask.

"After all, as the saying goes: Like father like son."

**XXXXX**

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sai has left the village successfully, Danzo-sama."

Behind the shadows of the Black Ops headquarters, Danzo had already formulated his plan.

"Take a squad and put the two under surveillance." He ordered.

**XXXXX**

"Just go home in the loving arms of your mother, and don't mess with people you're not supposed to,kid." Suigetsu spoke sternly and coldly at he stared straight to the kid's bright green eyes.

He swore they looked familiar, very _very _faniliar. Those eyes that don't waver in fear and in death. This kid, surely is something else.

"I have nothing left, but revenge." Kiro muttered coldly. The urge to activate his Sharingan was too strong, he swore it showed for a moment.

Suigetsu rubbed his eyes for a moment there he thought he saw the kid's eyes turn red.

The pale haired man smirked, this kid is nostalgic in so many ways. His face, His eyes…and even his words.

"Suigetsu…" a cold voice called, the pale haired man looked beyond the woods and saw Juugo.

Kiro shrugged at this, and stared at the same direction.

"You're not bullying this kid, are you?" Juugo muttered, as Suigetsu chuckled.

"Of course not, the kid's lost you see." Suigetsu hollered as he took the kid under his arms and shuffled his hair that earned him a scowl.

"What's your name kid." Juugo called, as the kid is so spittingly familiar.

"Kiro." Kiro answered in the same monotone.

"I doubt Captain would let you take him."

"Oh, he won't mind. Just until we reach Amegakure."

**XXXXX**

She found it, a weak spot on the corner wall. It's rather a small spot, but it's all she needs to get out of here.

Sakura might need to barge out of here, and it's the only choice she had.

Focusing a large amount of chakra in her fist, she grinned.

She might've not taken any field missions for a long time, but rusting off is never her thing.

Madara could chase her all he wants, but she'll always find a way out of his grasps.

Taking a sigh, Sakura took a step back and took her time as she was ready to crush the wall out of here.

**XXXXXX**

"Remove that before I take you." Suigetsu muttered as he pointed on Kiro's hitai-ate.

"What of it?" Kiro hollered.

"Just do it, or Captain Bossy will be pissed."

"Aa."

**XXXXX**

His ink-made hawk landed on his arms, Sai nodded in response as it slowl dissolved in the wind.

"Amegakure it is."

It's a good thing he gave Naruto some scroll he could use to summon a few of Sai's artwork, which is really useful in communication.

"That dickless…" He muttered coldly, as he received a new message from another hawk he created which must be from Naruto: says he's in the Akatsuki hide-out.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, Captain!" Suigetsu cheered as Sasuke took a glance at their direction.

He didn't fail to notice that short dark haired kid, as Emeral clashed with Onyx, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the kid.

And he's got a gall to stare back at him with the same icy glare, the nerve of this kid. Sasuke stood up and strolled over the three.

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the kid at Wave." Karin spoke.

"Yeah, he's lost, he needs to get to Ame too. So I thought that he could tag along." Suigetsu muttered as he again scruffled Kiro's hair.

Sasuke stopped just in front of Kiro, Sasuke clutched Kusanagi in hand. And in a moment he unsheated his blade, before Suigetsu could react Sasuke's blade was on it's way to Kiro's neck.

**XXXXXX**

"She's escaping…"Zetsu called as Madara just groaned in response.

"Oh, she'll be back. You'll see…"

As a loud bang was heard below, Sakura took her chance to run for her freedom.

"Kiro…hang on."

**XXXXXX**

A loud clang was heard as metal hit metal.

Kiro held his kunai beside his neck tightly to dodge the _Captain's_ sword. The force was strong, Kiro expected that from the man's aura and leer, he's a very _very_ strong ninja. The way he glares at Kiro would send chills down his spine, but the latter forced it down.

It's something Kakashi had told him a year ago, even if you fear death, make sure your opponent doesn't take pleasure of seeing in your eyes. For all Kiro knows…this man wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and no, Kiro's no hero it scared the shit out of him. But there're thing's far more worse than dying.

Sasuke snickered.

"I obliterate burdens."

Emerald clashed with Onyx, Sasuke couldn't just avert. It trapped him, this kid. Those eyes… and the guts, it screams and mocks him, and it does annoys him purely. But he swore a kid of that age would kneel and cry for their lives, and gal this kid has. Sasuke couldn't just put his finger on it but he reminds him of someone he used to know.

"Im capable." Kiro answered back.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at this, and shrugged.

"Chill, Captain… He's my responsibility." Suigetsu gave Sasuke a thumbs up, which earned him a glare.

Juugo notcied something really really weird, and somehow he felt like keeping his mouth shut for a moment.

**XXXXXX**

Snatching a couple of paper from her sleeves, Konan focused chakra into them and as if folding into a couple of origamis, they flew out into thin air scattered around the borders of Amegakure.

_I know that you're hiding things_

…

_.._

_._

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_._

_.._

…

_Your words were like a dream_

…

_.._

_._

_But dreams can never fool me…. Not that easily._

_TZUZUKU_


	6. vi

She knew this day would come.

From the likes of her son, he's fated to be a shinobi.

It's one of her greatest fears.

.

..

…

Kiro always seemed to be fascinated with the Ninja Academy.

He even borrows her kunais for practice.

She never dared to watch him progress.

Because It strengthens her fear of him getting killed in the battlefield.

…

..

.

Opening the door of his room, Sakura failed to see her son.

Running out of the house, there she found him.

Set of kunai in between his knuckles as he leapt in the air and threw it at a tree trunk marked like a dart board.

.

..

…

He was five.

And he's got the best aim, better than a ten years old.

He grinned and looked back at her awestrucked façade.

…

..

.

"See that mom? I'll protect you!"

.

..

…

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_You didn't ask me to be born  
You,  
Why should you learn of war or pain?  
To be sure you're not hurt again,  
I swear I'd give my life for you_

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Six : Paper Flowers**

_Disclaimer: The authoress claims no property of Naruto._

Leaping from tree branch to another, Sakura hissed- her vision started to get blurry. Corse pain and stinging hits her spine as if twisting them and tying a knot.

Stopping on her tracks, Sakura groaned, feeling someone coming close- she's in the worse situation to fight.

Glowing green palms brushed her own back, trying to at least identify the cause of her misery. She gasped as a dark spot suddenly appeared on her arm discoloring a good portion of her upper arm as big as her palm.

"Shit."

Sakura could feel the nerves of the said extremity slowly die down in senses as thedark pigmentation spreads slowly through it, her mediocre attempt to block the poison from spreading out through her major arteries and veins showed no major progress as she expected.

_Poison_

She knew it, Madara wouldn't let her off that easily. Not when she's of some use for to get what he wants, her mind was rattled with storming thoughts. Sakura's not in the best situation for healing- she's inside the enemy territory and her chakra portals aren't that much from recovery.

It's the only thing she could think of, but she'll just have to deal with it later- as of now she has to deal with another intrude-

"Sakura-chan!"

XXXXX

It's almost midnight, the flickering sounds from the bonfire sets the theme of tension between the group.

Juugo being as silent as ever, resting his back underneath the tree trunk. Eyes fixated on the small figure that sat just in front of the bonfire- his shadow danced as the wind blew the thin line of flame.

He was small- yet he possessed too much fury in his eyes, Juugo saw that. The moment Sasuke had drawn his Kusanagi from it's hilt, fear flashed over the young boy's eyes- and within the blink of an eye, Juugo even doubted that if the fear he just saw was even there.

What was his name again?

Kiro, right. He smelled like someone familiar- Juugo swore he saw those bright green eyes before. It seemed so luminous in the dark, how he'd love to see innocence flicker in them like it should.

"Where's your mother, kid?" Suddenly Karin spoke, sitting just beside Kiro as if trying to win his attention.

"Heaven, because she's kind and pretty." Kiro smiled unconciously as she pictured Sakura in his mind.

"She's dead?" Karin pressed on.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Kiro hollered.

"Uh, No. So where's your father. He should be worried about you." Long and piercing silence came between them. Juugo waited as he closed his eyes- his aura…felt so different, This kid….

"He won't exist sometime soon…" His voice so bitter, so cold, full of hatred and wrath. The octave too familiar to Juugo's ears, Karin can now resemble a patient under going shock,pupils dilated as she stares back at Kiro- Juugo knew, she felt the same.

Little did they notice, someone just right up above the camp, a pair of ears listens, and crimson eyes lingers.

In a way or another, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't bring himself to kill the kid In their initial encounter. He couldn't quite put his finger on it at first- but now…he knows why.

XXXXX

"Kiro? Where's my son?!" Sakura hollered swifltly hopping from a tree branch to another. Demanding answer from her blonde companion, The fear that eats her up inside must be exterminated. Being a young mother doesn't justify the strong maternal instincts she's feeling now- and it clearly tells her, she must find Kiro immediately.

"We're still waiting for Sai's update, Tsunade-baachan says that ROOT squads are deployed in minimal groups to hunt you and Ki-."

"I know that, but we have bigger problems Naruto." Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Akatsuki?"

Sakura's trapped in another loop hole she doesn't know where to go. Promising kunoichi she may be, but having Madara Uchiha following your trail- more specifically Kiro's trail and would do anything to get him, Danzou who's more than determined to have her head because of some history-changing secret she knew about. She's a kunoichi, a mother and most of all she's just human.

"We have to find…**him**."

"Him…you mean…."

XXXXXX

They sat across both ends of the fire, He watched his eyes play a scene againts the flame. Funny this kid reminds him of himself, in every way possible.

That look in his jade eyes, couldn't be mistaken. .Loneliness.

Sasuke could see them clearly, he's hate to this kid walk the same path as he did. Not that he has something to feel sorry for- but being young is something he failed to have for himself, every kid deserves to enjoy their childhood. Given how tragic his past was, Sasuke failed to savour what life has in store for him as a child.

But he did enjoyed morning pancakes his mother used to cook for him after training, a bitter smiled crept up on his lips. How nostalgic he felt whenever he sees Kiro is still a wonder.

"Who killed her,your okaasan."

Kiro looked up and raised a brow at Sasuke, looking away from the flame Kiro sighed, but Sasuke couldn't miss Kiro's reluctance to smile bitterly.

"Rouge ninjas, but I doubt it. If they are rouge ninjas…My mom could've defeated them. I always knew someone wants her assassinated, I should've been there, I could've protected her." He could vaguely remember how Sakura glares so badly whenever he uses his kekkai genkai for petty things. He loves the way she tends his wounds after sparring with either Naruto or Kakashi. The soothing feel of her chakra that always puts him sto sleep. How he'd give anything to see his loving mother again, to wake up every morning to see her smile and to hear her say: "I love you sweetie" after breakfast.

Sasuke watched him contemplate, and he wouldn't admit that the kid had shot a soft spot somewhere inside his chest. Refreshing foreign feelings of longingness of his own mother. How she'd kept him in her arms for a couple of minutes when he got home from sparring with Itachi. But it's too late to dwell on it, it's just of piece of his memory he's like to keep precious for as long as he lives.

He looked at the kid again, those eyes are so familiar to him. Maybe he crossed paths with his parents, someone he killed? But the child's father is still alive, and he's certain he hadn't murdered a woman recently.

"And your father?" Sasuke probed a little more, he just had to know.

"I never knew him,he's a missing ninja. A Criminal. My mother always speak fondly of him, she doesn't want me to know… but people talk a lot of him." Kiro shrugged as he twirled a kunai in his small index finger, a mannerism he developed from watching Sai and Naruto competed about good aim.

"You're looking for him, but you never know how he looked like." Sasuke stood and a couple of twigs over the flame.

"Mom says im a spitting image of him. Besides,he came from a renowned clan…it shouldn't be that hard." Kiro follwed suit.

XXXXXX

"We have to inform shishou, another _player _comes in to picture." Sakura knew if it wasn't the poison that would kill her, Danzou or Madara would sign up for her death certificate one of these days. She wasn't looking forward to it but she can't just shrug and ignore the idea.

"So Madara took you as a hostage because he wants Kiro?"

"Exactly." Or worse, Madara might plan to use both Sasuke and Kiro against Konoha.

Cerulean met Jade, Tsunade has to know that this has become a threat of public safety more than political killings. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Madara wants to accomplish here, now that he found out about the existence of another _promising _ Uchiha, his rabid craze has fueled tenfold. Sakura's sure he'd use Kiro against his own village, in which Sakura doesn't have the heart to imagine. Yes, she had accepted the fact that the father of her own son had turned his back against their village and will do anything in his power to annihilate the elders. But having her son do the same- it will be the death of her.

Danzo's political killing is out of control, Sakura always knew why he's in sugar high to kill her. The most precious secret that even the Godaime doesn't know about- Konoha's blood stained story of liberation from the Uchiha Massacre.

"Naruto, you know this is confidential. Right?"

It can't be of public knowledge just yet, and certainly they can't just use any carrier to deliver the message. One of them has to go back, and certainly it can't be Sakura- or if Naruto would consider watching her walk down the path of gallows or probably jump over the plank to her grave then why not.

"But, Akatsuki's after you! a-and Danzo! We can just send intelli-"

"Yes, And No. I know that, and don't you dare underestimate me baka. And no with sending intelligence via carrier because as you said it's Akatsuki and Danzo we're dealing with, the last thing we would want to happen is have either one of them intercept with our messages." Sakura forced a giggle, she knew Naruto didn't mean it the way she responded.

He looked defeated, he felt defeated. Now that he's in a middle of crisis and left with no other options but leave her to hands of fate again, he couldn't help but feel helpless.

Sakura could already feel the necrosis progressing, the poison that was injected to her might be progressing really slow but it accurately responds to lactic acid that the body produces during sternuous activities, and right now it's on half of her deltoid muscle she would bet in the next 42 hours it completely destroyed her triceps and sternocleidomastoid, the dark pigment's already noticeable.

"Im running out of time…Naruto." She raised the short sleeves of her clothing as she scooped her long pink hair to the other side to let him have a good idea what she meant.

"Shit! Sakura-chan! We must take you to a hospital of Tsunade-baachan!"

"No, we have bigger issues to deal with. I can use herbs to synthesize antidote and control the spread rate. Im pretty sure the only one who has the antidote is Zetsu. He concoted the poison from the looks of it." Sakura spoke again.

Naruto's weighing the pro's and con's already. But He hated to admit that she's right like she always was. If Sakura goes to a hospital given that she's being hunted by ROOT and the latter being deployed throughout different villages in small yet accurate rate would make things harder, and having Sakura go back to Konoha is suicide. Naruto could always trust her judgement about the poison too, after all it's the basic rule of poison 101: A poison cannot be complete without and antidote. In which Sakura's lecture about the villain having the doses will always be expected. He came to only one conclusion: Akatsuki.

He sighed in defeat, gathering the maps he packed a couple of scrolls Sai had given him for communication. He threw them at Sakura who caught it easily.

She smiled sweetly, He grinned back. Sakura couldn't be anymore thankful to have Naruto- he never gives up and certainly he never grew tired of helping her and her son. She couldn't ask for more.

"Sai's headed for Ame, he said Kiro's tracks leads to Ame." Naruto spoke as he relayed the last information Sai had sent him.

XXXXXX

"Any updates with that kid?" A sitting hologram of Madara appeared just behind Konan's retreating back.

"The kid's in the border of Ame.I don't see why you wanted to have that kid abducted when he's willingly looking for us." Konan spoke coldly as she held one of her paper butteflies in hand.

"Really, that's amusing. Give him a pair of welcoming and loving arms okay?" Madara chuckled.

"I guess Sasuke can do that." She rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke? He's with Sasuke?" His voice stepped down five octaves lower.

"Yes, I'll send him a message-."

"Get him away from Sasuke, **now**. That's an order."

Konan could trace impatience in his voice, and trust she knew he's not kidding when he said NOW.

XXXXXX

"Really. A clan you say?" Surely, Sasuke wasn't a good judge of character but he knows a promising shinobi when he sees one.

"Yes, we have the same kekkai genkai."

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach crumpled, a missing ninja, criminal with a kekkai genkai. This can't be what he thinks it is. Could this kid be his- No, wait. That was seven years ago right? Sakura? She can't be dead, she's too strong and persistent to die. Naruto, Kakashi and that bastard Sai couldn't just have let her in any way-

"Kid,How old are you." His voice a certainly amends his need for an abrupt reply, his eyes tells stories he deemed that he suppressed seven years ago.

"Seven"

_No shit._

"Your mother. What does she look like."

"Why the sudden interest?" Kiro raised a brow

"Just answer the damn question." His voice had gone lower which earned him a curious gaze from the seven year old kid.

In his opinion he does look like the kid, spare the the eyes. And the nail biting mannerism. The way he raises his eyebrows with curiosity, the way he flicks his finger with his kunai. He's so much like…like…

"We have company" in a sprint Juugo appeared beside Sasuke.

A flock of paper butteflies materialized a few feet from them. Her signature paper flower on her hair, Juugo's shoulder slumped and relaxed. It's Konan.

"You have no business here." Sasuke snorted.

Kiro stiffened over the ground, that cloak. He knows that cloak, Dark hair, and that strong chakra that surrounds her- it has the same emminence as that guy Naruto fought at the forest. This couldn't be- no…not that fast, Kiro couldn't control himself anymore, the cloak alone says that's his kyptonite is somewhere close-.

That woman doesn't seem to pose any threat to these people, then- does that mean that-

"Oh, but I do. Uchiha Sasuke. That kid…is my business." She spoke coldly and glanced a couple of feet lower than Sasuke's shoulder.

"You…" Kiro hissed, clutching his kunai in his grasps. He felt his chakra climb a couple more in his vertebras. His eyes started to feel was- and no it wasn't tears.

He never thought it would feel like this, like every corners of his heart's being torn apart piece by piece. It's as though her forgot how to breathe, he wanted to scream…he never thought hatred would make him feel this terrible. Like all the warmth in the world he knew off has long been gone. Kiro couldn't help but remember the last night he shared with his mother, and it makes eveything in his eyes burn.

It's taking over him, like id completely defeating his superego. It's consuming him ever slowly as his blood red sharingan met his _father's _dark eyes. The man who gave Sakura so much sadness, so much pain and loneliness. The man who abandoned them who never gave a shit to know how they'd been doing. This man who could've have protected Sakura, but failed.

"You…" His voice hitched, he refused to cry. And no he wasn't in the verge of crying. The words of hatred and anguish just won't come out, and the hilt of his kunai gets hotter he had to hurt him…it's all his mind tells him to do, all the rationality and self-restraint had completely levitated somewhere.

"Oh Shit." Suigetsu stopped in his tracks with Karin trailing just behind him.

TZUZUKU…

AN: im so very sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. Im in the verge of life and death situation these past few months. It's been a struggle. Really. I have a cut-scene for you guys. A little treat I guess. :)

**Cut-Scene**

**Your First Word**

She always counted the days since she gave birth to him, Sakura was bedridden for two days. But that didn't stop her from tending to his every needs, it's really hard to stay awake at night and sleep in the morning. Trying to synchronize her sleeping habits with his son is a tough job, but she never complained.

He was still an infant, but he gives her the joy she never thought she'd feel again.

Whe she looks at him, his face so innocent so gentle. His dark hair and his temper- surely he got that from his father. It's a good thing he didn't have pink hair. Sakura felt overwhelmed as her son looks around, curious of his surroundings. At his age, his vision's still a blur.

The first time he smiled at her was two months later. She was cradling him after breastfeeding. Sakura could tell she's in a mild post-partum depression. Although Naruto and Kakashi visits twice every week…still she couldn't help but feel that she's into this motherhood alone.

Sakura heard him burp, sitting in the couch as she scooped him up in her lap. She gave him a bitter smile, Kiro may not have been born out of Sasuke's love. But he deserves every ounce of which Sasuke failed to give him as a father.

Those green jade eyes he got from her, gazing so innocently. She wondered what would his life be like when he grows up? Will he activate his kekkai genkai at an early or late age? What will his personality be like, will he walk in the same path of shinobi world? There are so many questions that scares her.

Then, he smiled.

It melted her heart. Kiro may not be constructed out of love. But she will supply anything he needed, support or love. She will make anything possible for him. Protect him from any harm…because in her darkest moments of doubt and pain, Kiro's enough reason for her to fight on.

He's a year older now. Kiro accomplished to get rid of couple of reflexes that enabled him to proceed in the next stage of developmental progress.

By the time he learned to stand, Sakura's reading motherhood reference book while Kiro's playing roll-over on the futon at the floor.

On her peripheral vision, Sakura could see him trying to put himself up in a sitting position then reaches for the coffee table trying to pry himself from the futon he's sitting on.

Sakura was always there to witness the milestones of Kiro, and she was proud. Very proud and each time he accomplishes new things, she always add these up to her documentations, she would gladly tell him stories about his childhood someday.

Sakura knew, being a single and certainly a young mom is one of the biggest challenge there is, but even without Sasuke, she would manage. She would struggle if needed be. All for Kiro, All for her son.

For a couple of months, Sakura was skeptical that her son couldn't utter words that make sense, most of kids knew how to call for somethings or imitate vowel sounds. But Kiro doesn't have any of these.

This would probably because Kiro had no one else to talk to, therefore lack of verbalization training. He had no one else to imitate than Sakura.

And by this time, Danzo have learned about her knowledge regarding the Uchiha Massacre. The first attack had been today, Kiro's a year and 4 months old.

Naruto had come into rescue, having Sai as his sidekick for the day. Sakura had kept Kiro in a saferoom as she fought just outside the door to make sure he stays safe.

After the ruckus, He heard him sob. When she gathered him to her arms, she felt him trembling…Sakura smiled, a soft smile. He might've felt the danger surrounding him. Lulling him as she should, she felt him hiccup against her, his grip tightened at the hem of her shirt, and for the first time…Kiro had broken his mother's heart.

And finally he spoke his first words….

"Da-di."

FIN


	7. vii

I always wondered, after the past years when he used to ask about his father,

Kiro never spoke a word about Sasuke.

I never wanted Kiro to hate him.

A son should never hate his father no matter how cruel he is.

I don't want my son to turn out like his father, bearing all the feelings of sorrow that started with his paternal issues.

…

..

.

I did not want Kiro to cross paths with Sasuke.

I don't even want him to ever activate his Kekkai Genkai.

But Kakashi-sensei knew what I wanted was impossible.

.

..

…

Even when he activated his Kekkai Genkai,

Kiro never entertained the idea of carrying the Uchiha bloodline.

"Ne, Kaka-jiisan. You have the same eye like mine, so that means I can be as strong as you right? I can beat up criminals too, right?"

I heard my son ask.

I have noticed his dislike with criminals ever since he had known about the Shinobi Community, and his amazing patronage with camaraderie made Kakashi-sensei proud.

Kiro had despised criminals, he had expressed it.

The fear inside of me grew as years pass by.

Crossing paths with his father…

I couldn't picture it in my mind, for one thing-

Kiro genetically acquired Sasuke's attachment to vengeance.

**X & | & X**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**O**

**L**

**V**

**E**

**R**

_All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,  
It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it.  
If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them They know not me.  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.  
I know I have to go._

**X & | & X**

**Chapter Seven : Family, Father & Son**

_Disclaimer: The authoress claims no property of Naruto._

For the second time in his life, Sasuke stood frozen to the ground, like how he did when he watched the corpse of his parents on the cold ground when he was still young. The feeling was almost the same- but this time, the intensity grew in his stomach that he didn't know what to feel.

The coldness in his hands grew, knuckles turned into pale and dull white with poor circulation. The beating in his chest almost audible to his own ears, how could a person who had grown too much of hatred and vengeance know what this feeling was? It wasn't pleasant, was he trying to deny the fact that the kid truly was his son? It was screaming at him from the very beginning, the face, and now that Sharingan, there's no more denying it- that child with screaming abhor at Uchiha Sasuke was his own flesh and blood.

His heart sank deeper in his thorax, wasn't a genius like him supposed to know the next move?

Sasuke would even doubt that his brain stopped functioning. What was he supposed to do? Shouldn't a father feel happy to meet his son? Then why can't he feel anything but fear? Even drawing his Kusanagi from the sheath had he forgotten.

"You always make her sad! You always make her cry! She meant the world to me… and because of you, she's gone! I hate you, more than I hate these eyes in my head, but these eyes… will help me kill you **father**."

They were full of anger, raging like fire. It scared him, were those the same look he possessed when he craved for revenge?

_Father…_

Kiro spoke it with malice that stings his ears, and Sasuke felt like someone jabbed him in his lungs that rendered him speechless.

Seven year old kid, with Kekkai Genkai from a clan, a pair of jade eyes with an impressive chakra manipulation skills and that face- Sasuke swore this kid resembles him when he was the same age.

"Uchiha's, don't they ever ran out."Konan muttered as she flashed beside Kiro who was about to jump away until Konan's paper flowers engulfed him from his toes, and with a little less than two seconds- the strong gust of wind blew leaving no trace of Kiro and Konan from the clearing.

XXXXX

Konan took him, took his child away from him. She left unscathed.

But what was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? Who's his enemy?

Sasuke may not have been there by Kiro's side, he bore no paternal feelings towards his own son, but being kidnapped by Konan herself meant something's terribly wrong.

It would be the only thing he could contribute to that kid, his safety.

The hated Kiro's eyes have shown were pure and irrevocable, somewhere inside his chest clenched at the thought. What was he supposed to do? Act fatherly over a seven year old kid who happens to be his only son which by any chance popped out of nowhere blaming him for the death of his mother-

_Sakura_

What the hell-

Who would kill her? Tsunade wouldn't let anything happen to her even if she carries the child of a criminal. Was Naruto too busy to do something about it? Sakura can't be dead.

"Sasuke…" Juugo spoke in monotone.

"That kid…was yours?" Suigetsu shuddered.

What would Konan want with his son? Surely, Kiro has a lot of potential, the only person Sasuke had known to activate the Sharingan at an early age was Itachi, and Madara-

_Madara…what the fucking hell are you planning to do…_

You could say, it's instinct. But Sasuke had a very bad gut feeling about the turn of events. An avenging prodigy in the hands of a manipulative legend will never be a good sign. Not to him at least, since he knew that Uchiha's have a wonderful dark gift of manipulation.

But what was he left to do, he's as good as a stray dog in the middle of a war. Blind of everything, clueless at best.

It was like being torn between two roads, without knowing anything, how was he supposed to do something now?

The gut feeling was so strong that he couldn't choose between the two.

He refused to believe the death of Sakura, but he couldn't just leave Kiro in Ame. Never in the hands of Madara.

XXXXX

It's been two days since he travelled from Wave, and followed the trail of Kiro that lead him to the borderline of Amegakure.

The pale of his nose slightly crinkled, scooping his summon from the ground, Sai started to decode the information that he asked them to gather.

Things are turning out for the worst case scenario it seems. Amegakure itself spells a lot of suspicions. After all this would be the suspected hide-out of Akatsuki, that is according to the recent intelligence Konoha had received.

Akatsuki, seemed to have possession of Kiro as of this moment, and that by itself coded in his brain as an urgent matter, Sai need not to use emotions to know what he should do- it'd be hell for him to watch another brother die. Whatever did Akatsuki want with Kiro, comes only as second priority after his safety. The last thing that would mark his own death would be Kiro meeting Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't live to see the end of it.

The fortress from miles away looked like the size of his thumb, Sai knew, he would be stepping inside enemy lines within three hours at best, gliding through the greenery he formulated a plan.

What are 'friends' for, as Naruto would like to put it.

Sai needed back-up. Fast.

XXXXX

Sakura expected the worse.

When she got back to her 'home' it was actually a wreckage, she knew it was the ROOT Ops and Danzo behind the attack. She just hoped that all the things she needed were still there.

Lifting the floor tile that she secretly made before she moved in, Sakura grabbed all the armories she had been keeping for a long time. The Kunais that she kept polished and sharp, medical tools which she will be using to at least tend his poisoned wound properly.

The search for Sasuke and Akatsuki wouldn't be easy. It's the last resort she dwelt to be the worst. The last thing she wanted was to ask for Sasuke's help, but nobody knew Akatsuki better than a member itself.

To what grounds could you blame a mother for doing everything for her one and only son?

Grabbing a large syringe and the largest needle she could find in her tool box, she aspirated the accumulating acid from her wound. It seems the poison was increasing the lactic acid and destroys her muscles, wincing in slight pain and concentrating chakras on her wound, she had to block or at least stop the spread until she gets the cure, that is if she finds Zetsu before the worst comes to worst and the poison starts to go down with the gravity and damages her heart in the process.

In her mind, Sakura processes the easiest way to Amegakure.

After packing her bags, Sakura then prepared a fire jutsu and burnt the homes she lived for seven years. At the very least she won't leave any trace of life if the enemy would even try to infiltrate the house.

Leaping from the tree tops to another, Sakura headed for Amegakure in the midst of the darkness of nightfall.

XXXXX

"You're not the one I came for." Sai muttered almost murderously, his clock is ticking in rushed pace.

The artist knew so well that fighting Team Hawk alone is a losing battle, but he did try to escape. Kiro's chakra strength becomes weaker by the moment, and Sai could only assume that the child was captured.

Raging and probing glare from the Uchiha was rather intensified that he drew his blade from its sheath and pointed to Sai's face.

"Where is Sakura, don't give me shits here. I don't have the patience." Sasuke hissed.

Sai knew, without a doubt. Kiro has finally crossed paths with his father, in reference to Naruto and Sakura's description of this man, Sasuke. A cruel yet rationalized person as he is wouldn't kill him for an answer, specifically the whereabouts of a former team mate he had been running away from.

To what further issues would Sakura get involved with Sasuke after seven long years? And Sai wasn't stupid to figure out the obvious puzzle.

Juugo cringed, that was desperation right there. If it wasn't then what is? Can a vengeful man possibly care about a child? Let alone his own son? Juugo wouldn't be disappointed if Sasuke would finally grew his heart back.

Sakura might kill him for sure, definitely. But right now, this may be a blessing in disguise. Not for him but for Kiro.

XXXXXX

"Just so you know, I refuse to work with you. So whatever happens to your ass out here, is none of my concern, keeping you alive isn't one of the orders given to me." Karin snorted as Sai just smiled back at the red head.

"I can't believe im doing this for a kid." Karin groaned again.

"Beats me, I can't believe Sasuke got laid!"

Well, Juugo couldn't help but chuckle at that one. He didn't see it coming as well.

XXXXXX

His mind is still in a state of intensified confusion. The strong breeze that blew against his face grew colder as the night draws near, the sun had finally set. Sasuke's time seems to be running out as he ran full speed.

The pounding against his chest, he couldn't deny. It's there, but for a reason he just couldn't put his finger on.

Maybe, the flicker of hope that Sakura's alive still had a kick in him just like it did before, Sasuke never thought choosing between Sakura and Kiro would be a challenge.

Leaving that replacement with his team is a really reckless move, but then again Sai knew Kiro better than he does. Kiro's thinking, and abilities would be of greater use in strategies when it comes down to it. Sakura needs him now, this feeling seemed familiar if not- in greater heights. When Gaara attacked Konoha years ago, adds up the citrus on a fresh wound.

_You better be alive, you better be. Sakura._

XXXXX

It was to be expected, the metabolism of carbohydrates worsens her situation. Lactic acid, after all is one of the products of metabolized carbohydrates, this means limited movements and limited food intake then.

_Wow, really…this poison is a genius._

Sakura thought honestly, if she manages to survive this she might actually culture this poison for future use. After dressing up her wound, Sakura settled in her small campsite.

She couldn't afford to sleep, at least replenish her energy for another full speed journey for the next day is enough. Sakura chuckled nonchalantly, sleeping at this kind of situation is like signing a death contract with either Danzo or Madara, and that is highly unlikely for her.

Call her a hypocrite, but right now- maybe Kiro would be in safer hands with Sasuke, if not then Sai. Sakura hopes one of them finds her son, explanations can wait, not even a divine intervention can stop her wrath if something happens to her son.

Curled up at the tree trunk, Sakura rested her back and stretched her legs.

She thought of things that could've been if things weren't the way they were. Soon she realized it would just wither her determination, the thoughts were far too depressing for her to think about.

Right here, right now. Is what matters most.

XXXXX

Right when the sun peeked through the leaves from the tall trees, Sakura refilled her products and resumed her trip to Ame as fast as she could.

The lush greens are growing thicker, seems to be a good sign. This must be the border of Wave Country. It wasn't her imagination after all, the further she gets the instincts grew intense. Someone's following her, and it's not a good sign. As of now, there's no ally coming, Not Naruto, Sai or Kakashi.

This only means one thing. Not and ally, is definitely an enemy.

TZUZUKU

Consider this as Part one. Part two would be Sasuke and Sakura meet up. )

So im very sorry for a very late update! I thought I kinda flunked a subject this semester so I focused a lot more. Sorry!!! Hope you understand, but it's summer time…GOOD SIGN! GOOD SIGN! ;) Frequent updates might occur. Hehehe!


End file.
